A Brighter Tomorrow
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Angel, the daughter of CSI agent Warrick Brown, left orphaned. Due to her mother being Quileute, Sam and Emily adopted her, but now it is time for her adventure and her life to begin when she discovers she has feelings for Jacob Black setting new moon/Eclipes warning: past Abuse not by warrick please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Angel, the daughter of CSI agent Warrick Brown, was left orphaned. Due to her mother being Quileute, Sam and Emily adopted her, but now it is time for her adventure and her life to begin when she discovers she has feelings for Jacob Black setting new moon warning: past Abuse please read and review.**

**Sam POV**

I hear the phone ring so I get up off the couch to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a Samuel Uley," the man on the phone replies.

"This is Sam. How may I help you?" I ask cautiously, both because I don't recognize the man's voice to be someone I know, and because nobody calls me Samuel.

"My name is Captain Jim Brass. I'm a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police department. I'm sorry to be calling under these circumstances, but Warrick Brown has been killed. He named you guardian of his thirteen year-old daughter, Angel. Is there any way you can come down to Las Vegas?" The detective's voice sounds weary, tired.

I freeze, and my hand holds the phone so tight it's a wonder I don't snap it in two. My heart drops to my stomach in dread.

"Wh-What happened to Warrick? How... he's really dead?" Shock and surprise shoot through my body as his words register properly in my mind, and I manage to get sound out. I feel myself sit down quickly in a chair, like my body is moving without instructions from my brain, my legs unable to hold my body up any longer.

"Warrick was shot and killed. His daughter was..." He seems to choke on his words. I hear him clear his throat, "She was also caught in the line of fire, but it's only a flesh wound. She will be okay... Physically." I can tell by his voice that he's struggling to maintain control of himself.

I understand the feeling.

"Yes, I can come to Las Vegas. I will talk to my fiancée about it and I will call to let you know when we will be there," I say, as I hear people entering the house. Looking up, I see Emily, Paul, Jared, and Embry walk into the house. I grab a pen and paper, "What is your number?"

"My number is 702-555-0190. Thank you," he chokes out, again.

"Goodbye Detective," I speak softly into the phone before I disconnect the line. I look at the phone in my hand, mulling it over. Warrick is dead. _Warrick is dead._

"Detective?" Emily furrows her brows in question at me.

"That was Jim Brass. He's a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police Department. My friend Warrick was killed and he named me guardian of his thirteen year-old daughter, Angel. He needs me to go down there to pick her up, and I don't think I can go alone." I explain after clearing my throat.

"Oh my God! That poor girl!" Emily exclaims, as she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry about your friend. You just tell me when you want to go, and I will go with you."

I look over at the members of my pack. They always seem to be at my house, and I think Emily must have promised to make them some food.

Embry looks at me sympathetically, his hands unconsciously rubbing at the back of his head, uncomfortable with the seriousness of the situation, "Sorry about your friend."

I shook my head, saying as firmly as I could, "It's fine."

Paul folds his arms, almost in defiance because his usually pissed off expression is somewhat less irritated. "How'd he die?"

"Paul!" Emily scolds, her small hands smoothing along my arms in comfort, her wide eyes very expressively telling Paul that he is being insensitive.

Instead of not answering, I say, "Shot."

Paul's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "Sorry."

I appreciate the sincerity in his voice.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Brass tells me a friend of my dad's is going to come and get me. I didn't know who this person is, and it makes me apprehensive and a little scared. What if he doesn't like me? Or I don't like him? Everything is changing, but I don't want it to. I want my dad back.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my Uncle Nick talking to me, "Come on honey we are going to get your stuff."

I can do nothing but nod in response. I look down at my arm and sigh. Stupid sling and stupid cast, I think.

Getting into his car, Uncle Nick drives me back to my apartment that I had shared with my father. As we got out and start walking, it hits me that I'm never going to live here again; this is the last time I will be home.

"I can't believe I'm not going to live here any longer," I whimper as I start packing up my belongings.

"It's okay honey, everything will be okay and if you need me, you can call or text me and I will be there. Don't worry about your phone, I will take care of the bill." Uncle Nicky says as he helps me pack.

"Thank you Uncle Nicky." I say, hugging him.

I finish packing, and we stop at my school to let them know I would be moving and would need my Individualized Education Plan transferred to another school to my dad. This is where we live, where I grew up. It hurt; my chest is constricting and my stomach twisting at the thought.

As I sit in Brass's office, waiting, two people come into the office with the detective. I don't know them, but they approach me.

"Hi, my name is Sam and this is my girlfriend Emily," the man introduces themselves to me.

It is at this moment that my cat jumps into my lap and I whisper, "Hi. I am Angelica, but I like Angel Brown better."

They both look a little surprised that I spoke at all, but it was Emily that asks, "That is a pretty name and I like your locket. So what do you like to do for fun, Angel?"

"Well, umm, I love to watch the nostalgia critic. He's funny, I love listing to Eminem, big time rush, Pink and I love motorcycles and I love wolves. I want to be a CSI agent like my dad is... was," I reply, my voice gaining some volume, though there is no strength to it.

"You must be Sam. I have paperwork for you to fill out." Brass says as he and Ecklie walk over.

"Brass can I go say goodbye to the CSI, please?" I ask.

"Sure if you want to, that's fine." Brass nods.

I walk into the break room to the team in there. Brass must have texted them, I think.

"I am going to miss you guys so much" I say, as my eyes start watering. They are like my family. So I have lost a dad, and now I'm losing my family too.

"We going to miss you too, princess," they all said.

"I will be back I will be a CSI one day soon," I say, walking over and hugging each of the one at a time.

If you need us, just call," says Grissom. Hodges agreed.'

"I will, I promise." I say. "Uncle Nicky can you help me with my stuff?"

"Yes of course honey," he replie. We walk back to Brass' office together.

"Hi Angel, I just finished with the paper work." Sam says and notices Uncle Nick. "Oh, hi I'm Sam."

"Hi I'm Nick." Uncle Nick nods, shaking his hand.

We all walk to Sam's car. I grab my cat cage and my laptop bag and my DVD player bag as Uncle Nick puts other stuff in the car. I put them next to me in back and I walk out with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Bye Uncle Nicky, please be safe. I will miss you and I'm going to text you and I love you." I sniffle, hugging him again, tightly.

"Bye Sweet I will miss you too and I love you too. You better text when you get there." He says, hugging me back.

"Is it okay if I watch a movie?" I ask as I get into the car.

"Yes of course, Angel," Emily says sweetly.

I start playing Hocus Pocus and I start texting my best friend Tohru.

Hi :( I am moving

-A

Hi, me too. Where are you moving to?  
-T

La push WA. You?  
-A

Forks WA  
-T

Who are you moving with?  
-A

With my mom, dad and sister, you?  
-T

My dad's friend Sam and his girlfriend Emily  
-A

Oh, why? Where is your dad?  
-T

:'( he was killed :'(  
-A

I am so sorry to hear that. I'm here if you need to talk.  
-T

Thank you and same  
-A

I sigh then and put my phone away and watch my movie, wondering what La Push would be like. I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Angel, we're here honey," Sam says, his voice waking me up. Sam opens the car door, and I feel how chilly it is outside as the wind rushes in.

"It's so cold here," I say, pulling on my jacket and sweatshirt. I reach for my phone to text Uncle Nicky.

We're here, Uncle Nicky. It's really cold.

-A

My phone chirps only seconds after I've sent the message.

Okay. Yeah, ya bet?

-N

I look up at the two-story house, grabbing my cat cage and laptop. Meanwhile, Sam picks up three bags at once and leads me into the house.

"Nice home," I mutter softly, looking around at the warm interior. The floor is wooden and seems brand new, as if it's just been done, but the material seems to be the same as the one they used for the front door. I glance out the windows. I can see the forest from here.

"Thank you," Emily and Sam say at the same time.

"Your room is upstairs, and it's the only one up there. Mine and Sam's is downstairs," Emily says, ushering me forward. She shows me up the steps as Sam walks back to the car to get the remaining luggage. We reach the upper floor and Emily proceeds to give me a tour. "Over there is the bathroom," she informs me, pointing to a door on the left. "And here is your room." She stops in front of another door and gestures for me to go in.

I push open the door and take in the sight of my new humble abode. The room is big and is furnished with a queen-sized bed, a flat screen TV, and a dresser and nightstand, and its walls have been painted in varying shades of purple.

"Thank you. I love it," I say. I bend down and open the cage to let my cat out. He purrs and meows in appreciation, and I smile.

There's the sound of footsteps, and I turn to see that Sam has brought the rest of my stuff upstairs.

"Oh, thank you," I say, feeling a little guilty. "I was going back to get it."

"It's okay," Sam replies, putting my stuff on the floor. "You just focus un unpacking." Just as he moves away, I catch a whiff of something and I realise that he's a wolf, like me. Before I can sniff him again to double-check the smell, he and Emily have left the room, leaving me to get to work.

I takes me about twenty minutes to hurriedly unpack. Once I'm done and satisfied, I walk downstairs to talk to Sam about school.

"Can I go to Forks Middle School, please?" I ask, sitting next to him on the couch.

Sam looks up at me, surprised by the extremely specific preference. "Why?" he questions.

"My best friend's going to that school," I explain, turning slightly towards him so that we're face to face, hoping to keep this as short as possible. "I really don't want to have to start all over, not knowing anyone. So, can I go, please?"

Sam seems to consider this for a moment before he nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you can," he obliges.

I feel a grin spread across my face. "Thank you," I reply.

* * *

Please review


End file.
